


Charmed

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/gifts).



Secret Santa for Bleedingink

*I hope you enjoy the fruits of my first EVER fanfic beta read by my best friend

Sam Winchester was many things: a proud Ravenclaw, much to the disappointment of his older brother Dean, the tallest in his class, possibly the brightest. But above all else he was a creature of habit, without his mom in his life and a father who traveled Sam found joy in the routines he could create. Sam is the first to correct his brother on stereotyping Ravenclaws, but he had to admit nothing relaxed him more after a long day than going to his favorite armchair nestled between the herbology and history of magic sections of the library. His chair was big enough to accommodate two students or in Sam’s case him and a large stack of ancient tombs.

His chair was worn but firm, loved, but stained and occupied? Sitting in his chair …well he must it admit the library’s chair was a brunette Hufflepuff girl, she was in his class but being in separate houses he hadn’t exchanged two words with her what was her name Ellen? Lisa? She was currently engrossed in From Apparitions to Zombies a field guide to Malcontent Beings Sam was reluctant to disturb her but in hope to keep his routine he figures he could reach a compromise with the Hufflepuff and share the chair for the evening. Sam quietly coughed to get her attention without incurring the wrath of the Hogwarts librarian Billie Mortem. She remained lost in her field guide, when that didn’t work Sam tapped her on the shoulder, only to have his arm twisted in a painful angle, by the petite girl sitting in front of him. Just as quickly she grabbed his arm she dropped it as if shocked the Hufflepuff quickly gathered her things and bolted from the room leaving Sam shocked confused and sore. 

 

In terms of the pain right under the Crutiociotus curse is Professor Crowley’s Monday morning potions class, head of Slytherin house deadly clever and gifted with a silver tongue Crowley showed no mercy to his first year students and unlike other members of his house he could care less of blood status , but he had no patience for those students who did not immediately embrace the subtle art of potions making .

“I will make this perfectly clear turn to page six hundred sixty-six of and follow the instructions to make Forgetfulness Potion. If I hear any oh so original observations about the name of said potion that have never graced my ears in many years of teaching, or any sound other than my lovely tenor voice you will spend a detention scrubbing the most vile pewter cauldrons without magic” At this Sam’s friend and potions partner Garth scoffed and did his best impression of a newly uprooted mandrake to which Sam shook his head and sighed . Garth Fitzgerald was a first year who kept Sam updated on the day to day drama of the Gryffindor common room and Deans latest hijinks, he aspired to be an auror one day maybe even the best of his generation .Unfortunately for Garth his talents did not lie in potions , most of the time Sam could supplement this and place his partner in a more supportive role but once in a blue moon... BOOM! “Mr. Fitzgerald I have to admire your inane ability to disturb my classroom, and lose your eyebrows for what is it the 3rd time this year? Perhaps if Mr. Winchester hadn’t been Snickering at what I’m sure was your brilliant sense of humor he would have prevented you from making a Hippogriffs Hide of yourself 10 points from Gryffindor ”. From the back of the class a feminine voice rang out , “Well maybe Professor if you spent more time actually teaching your students instead of ranting about your mother Garth wouldn’t keep making mistakes. Sir” “Ah Miss Harvell ever the crusader for the ignorant, you’ve changed my mind moved me even , you can now serve Mr. Winchesters place in detention with Mr. Fitzgerald ” “Fine with me sir” “Glad to hear it you’ll get to know him a lot more from now on you’re his new potions partner , “But Eileen and I are-” No exceptions dear maybe you’ll succeed where I failed best of luck to you ,and while we’re at it lets take another 10 points for Gryffindor I’m all for gender equality.”

Sam watched the war of words in silence on one hand he was glad he didn’t have to waste his Saturday, on the other he can already imagine the lecture Dean will give him when he finds out his star beater can’t attend the match against Ravenclaw that weekend might even accuse him of setting up the whole thing great… “Mr. Winchester? Mr. Winchester if you could please grace me with your attention and take your place next to Miss Leahy ” “Yes Sir , I mean yes Professor Crowley” Sam couldn’t believe his luck or lack thereof , at least now he could put a name to the face of his assaulter The Hufflepuff for her part at least had the decency to look ashamed. “That’s a good boy, now then if there no more interruptions continue your assignment quietly need I say more.” “So we have to check that the mixture is heated for 20 seconds before we before we add the Valerian sprigs” at this she nodded and gestured to her cauldron “Oh you and Jo did that already, did you stir 3 times clockwise? “Sam whispered Another nod this time accompanied with an eye roll “Waved wand? Okay that too well according to the book it says we have to wait for 45min before adding the mistletoe, so I guess we uh wait”

What followed was the most uncomfortable hour in his life , after the waiting period was over , they managed to worked together to complete in the words of Crowley “A passable effort” but Sam could feel Eileen’s gaze burning a hole in the back of his head, for once he was grateful that Crowley’s rule of silence kept the girl from jinxing him in front of the whole class, though he had no idea why she was so upset with him apart from costing her a potions partner. Sam hoped to sneak out of class unscathed , but of course he was never so lucky this time it was her hand that reached out to him. “Can we talk?” As soon as he heard her voice Sam realized his mistake. “Your deaf!” “Wow figured that all out on your own, did you? I just wanted to apologize for the other day you startled me and well my guardian always made sure I could defend myself with or without magic and well I’m sorry” “Your sorry I’m sorry, first I scared you in the library then I lost you your partner, and then with the assignment , you must think I’m a total ass.” “Slow down Winchester my hearing charm helps a little but I can’t read your lips if your talking that fast , how about on Wednesday we start fresh I won’t hurt you next time I promise” At this she held out her hand to shake which he took turning a little pink, Sam hope she hadn’t noticed but she did, and gave him the most lovely smile he’d ever seen, maybe potions wont be so painful anymore. 

Over the next month potions was starting to become Sam’s favorite class he found out he and Eileen worked wonderfully together, and Jo for her part really was a good teacher unlike Sam who couldn’t find the effort to stop joking around, Jo actually taught Garth some pointers and was able to keep his eyebrows intact, for now. Sam learned to share his spot in the library with Eileen spending comfortable silence together exchanging books and with the assistance a communication charm that projected Sam’s words so she could them as fast as Sam could speak. Sam talked to Eileen about his fear of breaking tradition , how he hoped he could petition the sorting hat the way his brother had when it wanted to place Dean in Hufflepuff, Eileen seemed amused at this “ Well from what you told me about your brother Gryffindor can keep him he seems a bit much for my taste.” she teased. Eileen told Sam how excited she was when she got her letter, that with a muggle father and a witch mother raised by her muggle guardian in Ireland she wasn’t sure if she had magic, her parents had died at the hands of a banshee under the bidding of You Know Who. At this revelation Sam didn’t know what to say he just took her hand in his for a moment and quietly said “My mother was killed because of You Know Who too” his words hung in the air between them literally glowing from the tip of his wand. The two first years shared a bittersweet moment of quiet only to be interrupted by a loud sneeze, they turned their gaze to a small figure crying loudly by the herbology encyclopedia’s “So sorry to interrupt young masters but a Ravenclaw requested this book for the common room and I’m only taking it to her Binbee is sorry didn’t mean to pry but he couldn’t help but reading you poor dears it’s just so sad! Please don’t be angry with Binbee! Sam assured the house elf he wasn’t mad, but that little incident made him wish they could communicate more privately, without the rest of Hogwarts reading everything he had to say. So began Sam’s favorite pastime research.

Correction research was Sam Winchester’s favorite pastime for the first time in his brief stay at Hogwarts, the library let him down, every communication spell, had a caveat of some kind , others more books suggested that hearing loss could be cured completely through magic , at this Sam pulled his hair in frustration, he liked his talks with Eileen he wanted to get to know her better , but it was darn near impossible , no embarrassing to ask questions without searching for unwanted House Elves. When the library failed him, at the end of his rope Sam went to the one person who was always happy to give whether he wanted it or not, his brother.

In between mouthfuls of pie in the great hall Dean smirked “Oooh my lil boy Sammy wants to talk privately to this girl huh I got to meet her!” “Come on Dean its not like that, were friends if you’re not going to be any help I’ll go. “Hold your horses Sammy your telling me every magical book in that library is a dead end?” “Yeah Dean didn’t I just explain that? “Well how about non-magical methods?” “Huh? You mean quill and parchment? Yeah that will be so convenient.” “No, my smartass Sammy I mean the muggle way deaf people talk? For being the smart one of the family you have your moments…” “I, wow Dean that’s actually a great idea, but I wouldn’t know where to start, in my research it looked like half of the muggle studies books were missing and that’s saying something, cause it wasn’t a big section to begin with.” “Oh, they’ll be with Professor Shurley got all the muggle studies books for his class, he’s crazy about muggles maybe he can help you out with your girl problem let me finish my pie and well go talk to him Professor Chuck is always eating in his office.

“So you’re the other Winchester Sammy isn’t it ? Your brother is always talking about you in my class along with quidditch and a certain miss Harvell if I’m not mistaken ,when he is supposed to be paying attention in my class, regardless its nice to put a face to the name Chuck Shurley nice to meet you” “Err thanks its Sam actually Sammy more of a family thing, sorry you didn’t need to know that… Professor , the reason we came here is to ask how deaf muggles talk to each other? Dean told me about those electric hearing charms, but there has to be more than that right sir? “Why yes Sam those in the deaf muggle community use sign language, a combination of hand gestures and facial expressions to communicate there’s different forms from all over the world what peaked your interest in the subject? “Well you see Professor my lil bro Sammy’s got a thing for this girl Eileen and- “Dean!” “Say no more Mr. Winchester, I should have a guidebook on B.S.L somewhere , I’m quite proficient I could give you some lessons if you would like?” “Yes sir thank you!” “Good ill see you my office Fridays at 5 o clock ”

In between going to classes seeing his brothers matches ,and his lessons with Chuck, the Christmas Holiday was fast approaching, the past two years Dean would come home for Christmas to spend time with his brother , but now that Sam was at Hogwarts too, there really wasn’t a point going home , their father was either going to be working for drinking the night away it brought back to many memories of there mother. “Looks like it will be you me and Bobby this year for Christmas kid” “Bobby who is Bobby?” “Oh I’m sorry Mr. manners you me and Professor Singer he’s the care of magical creature’s professor he’s pretty cool he used to be an Auror like dad till some kind of incident, now he says he trusts creatures more than people you’ll love him he invited us over to his hut.” “Well he sounds …charming.” “Come on Sammy don’t you trust me? Hey why don’t you invite that girl your always talking about? Garth told me she’s staying here for the break.”

It was thanks to Deans advice Sam found himself in Bobby’s hut nursing a butterbeer and listening to a rather enthusiastic Weird Sisters cover of Jingle Bells. Dean for his part was very much into the Christmas spirit thanks to Peeves and some misletoe he got a goodbye kiss from Jo before Winter break and had been on a high ever since. Right when Sam thought Eileen had found something better to do than hang with his older brother , and a grumbling Professor , the door swung open to reveal a coat clad Eileen ,her brown eyes barley peeking out of her Hufflepuff, scarf, and her tiny frame complexly dusted in snow. “Well there’s the lady of the hour , came Bobby’s gruff voice from the back of the room , well come on in kid and warm yourself up by the fire , I’ve got enough butterbeer for the lot of you and just enough fire whiskey for me.” “Thanks so much Merry Christmas Everyone.” “Merry Christmas is right so you’re the Eileen I’ve heard so much about , I’m Dean I take it you’ve heard of me ?” “Oh Dean , so you’re the one who didn’t want to be in Hufflepuff, right? I hope you like chocolate I didn’t know what to get everyone for Christmas ” At this Dean turned pink “Hey Sammy aren’t you gonna give this girl her present ? I already got mine and then some.

Sam took a deep breath , and clutched the present in his hands , it was now or never. “Here’s your Christmas gift I hope you like it Sam watched her eyes light up in delight, “A bookmark thank you and it has my initials its really pretty.” “That’s not all, very slowly Sam moved his fingers in the pattern Chuck taught him Merry Christmas Professor Chuck is teaching me sign language could you teach me more? All at once Sam was caught in a vice tight hug reminding him of his first meeting with her, she let released him from the hug and signed. “I would to teach you! I’ve missed using BSL so much thank you !” With that she tip toed to kiss Sam’s cheek and he could feel himself turn red from the top of his head to toes.

Bobby said nothing about the gift exchange, merely nodded happily in their direction. Sitting next to him Dean took a long swig from his butter beer , “Oh I cant wait for break to be over , I’ve got so much to tell Jo!”


End file.
